wwetributefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE U.S championship changes
June 17, 2003: Smackdown! General Manager Stephanie McMahon announced that an 8-man tournament would be held to crown a new United States Champion. Prior to the finals, Chris Benoit defeated Rhyno and Matt Hardy while Eddie Guerrero defeated the Ultimo Dragon and Billy Gunn. Vengeance 03 (Smackdown!) Denver, CO Pepsi Arena July 27, 2003 - WWE U.S. Championship Tournament Finals: Eddie Guerrero pinned Chris Benoit at 22:12 with the Frog Splash after Rhyno interfered, hit the Gore on Benoit, and then spat on him as referee Mike Chioda was knocked out No Mercy 03 (Smackdown!) Baltimore, MD 1st Mariner Arena October 19, 2003 - The Big Show pinned WWE US Champion & WWE Smackdown! Tag Team Champion Eddie Guerrero to win the title with the chokeslam at 11:26; Guerrero wrestled the bout with his back heavily taped up after Show hit a chokeslam on him onto his own low rider days before; after the bout, Chavo Guerrero Jr. came out to console Eddie on the loss WrestleMania XX New York City, NY Madison Square Garden March 14, 2004 - John Cena pinned WWE US Champion the Big Show to win the title at 9:13 with the FU after hitting the champion with a pair of brass knuckles - July 6, 2004: The title was stripped from Cena by Smackdown! General Manager Kurt Angle after Cena inadvertantly struck Angle during a title defense against Booker T in Winnipeg, Manitoba. Weeks earlier, Angle stated that if Cena ever touched him again then he would vacate the championship. Cincinnati, OH US Bank Arena July 27, 2004 Smackdown! - Booker T won an 8-man elimination match to win the vacant WWE US Championship; order of elimination: Billy Gunn pinned Charlie Haas at 3:05 with the Fameasser; Luther Reigns pinned Rene Dupree with a neckbreaker at 8:22; Kenzo Suzuki was disqualified at 11:00 after hitting John Cena with the title belt; Cena pinned Gunn at 19:12 with the FU; Cena pinned Reigns at 20:58 with the FU; Booker T pinned Cena at 23:11 after Cena sustained the Five Star Frog Splash from Rob Van Dam; Booker pinned RVD at 23:21 with the scissors kick No Mercy 04 East Rutherford, NJ Continental Airlines Arena October 3, 2004 - WWE US Championship Best of 5 Series: John Cena pinned WWE US Champion Booker T with the FU at 10:22; Cena - 3, Booker - 2; due to Cena winning the series, he won the US title; after the bout, Cena autographed a New Jersey Nets jersey and threw it into the crowd Boston, MA FleetCenter October 5, 2004 Smackdown!: - Carlito Caribbean Cool pinned WWE US Champion John Cena to win the title at 16:25 after hitting Cena with his own steel chain when the referee took the title belt from Cena after the challenger brought it in the ring (Carlito's TV debut) Dayton, OH November 16, 2004 Smackdown!: - John Cena pinned WWE US Champion Carlito Caribbean Cool (w/ Jesus) to win the title with the FU at the 24-second mark after spitting apple in Carlito's face; prior to the bout, Cena laid out Jesus before assaulting Carlito around ringside and smashing the champion's heavily-taped shoulder with a steel chair; after the bout, Jesus attacked Cena from behind and punched him in the kidneys with his own steel chain; moments later, Tazz, referees, and medics attended to Cena in the ring and he was later taken backstage on a stretcher Albany, NY Pepsi Arena March 1, 2005 Smackdown!: - Orlando Jordan pinned WWE US Champion John Cena to win the title at 15:25 Summer Slam 05 Washington DC MCI Center August 21, 2005 - Chris Benoit defeated WWE US Champion Orlando Jordan via submission with the Crippler Crossface to win the title at the 25-second mark Reno, NV Lawlor Events Center October 18, 2005 Smackdown!: - Booker T (w/ Sharmell) pinned WWE US Champion Chris Benoit to win the title at 15:36 with the scissors kick after Sharmell hit a low blow on Benoit from behind - The title was held up November 22, 2005 following a match between Booker T and Chris Benoit during a Smackdown! taping in Sheffield, England. The finish of the contest saw both men's shoulders counted to the mat following a superplex from the champion and a cradle from Benoit. Smackdown! GM Teddy Long announced that a Best of 7 Series would take place with the winner crowned as the new US Champion. Randy Orton was used as a substitute for Booker beginning with Match 5 after Booker was deemed unable to compete due to injury. Philadelphia, PA Wachovia Center January 10, 2006 Smackdown! - Match 7 in the Best of 7 Series: Randy Orton (sub. for Booker T) pinned Chris Benoit at 28:07 after Booker T, who came ringside moments earlier with Sharmell, hit Benoit with the title belt as Orton was caught in the Crippler Crossface; before Booker & Sharmell came out, Orlando Jordan attempted to interfere but was knocked off the apron by Orton; Booker & Sharmell were at ringside early in the contest but were sent backstage at the 4-minute mark after Benoit convinced referee Nick Patrick Booker had interfered; after the bout, Orton signalled to Booker that he owed him; due to pre-match stipulations, Booker won the US Championship No Way Out 06 Baltimore, MD 1st Mariner Arena February 19, 2006 - Chris Benoit defeated WWE US Champion Booker T (w/ Sharmell) via submission with the Crippler Crossface to win the title at 18:11 after the challenger accidentally knocked Sharmell off the apron to the floor; prior to the match, Booker said he was too injured to compete and wanted to forfeit the title to Benoit, prompting Teddy Long to come out; moments later, Booker attacked the challenger from behind after Sharmell twice slapped Benoit across the face; after the bout, Benoit was congratulated backstage by Rey Mysterio Jr., Teddy Long, Matt Hardy, Tatanka, Bobby Lashley, Scotty 2 Hotty, Sho Funaki, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Pat Patterson, Super Crazy, Psychosis, Chavo Guerrero Jr., and Vickie Guerrero, with Benoit then giving Mysterio a pep talk for his match scheduled next WrestleMania 22 Chicago, IL AllState Arena April 2, 2006 - John Bradshaw Layfield (w/ Jillian Hall) pinned WWE US Champion Chris Benoit to win the title at 9:47 by rolling through while caught in the Crippler Crossface and grabbing the ropes for leverage Bakersfield, CA Rabobank Arena May 23, 2006 Smackdown! - Bobby Lashley pinned WWE US Champion John Bradshaw Layfield to win the title in an impromptu match at 1:22 with a spear after avoiding the Clothesline from Hell; prior to the bout, JBL cut an in-ring promo challenging World Heavyweight Champion Rey Mysterio Jr. to a rematch from Judgment Day to prove Mysterio beating him was an upset; moments later, Mysterio appeared, bragged about the win, and said he didn't see JBL facing all challengers as he himself has done; after JBL said he would take on anyone, Mysterio brought out Lashly as JBL's opponent Minneapolis, MN Target Center July 11, 2006 Smackdown! - Finlay pinned WWE US Champion Bobby Lashley to win the title at 10:04 after Finlay's midget appeared from under the ring and slid a second shillelagh into the ring after Lashley stole Finlay's shillelagh away and threw it near the entrance way Reading, PA Sovereign Center August 29, 2006 Smackdown! - Ken Kennedy defeated Bobby Lashley and WWE US Champion Finlay to win the title at 18:04 by pinning Lashley with a roll up and grabbing the tights for leverage as Lashley had Finlay covered following the spear and running powerslam Jacksonville, FL Veterans Memorial Arena October 10, 2006 Smackdown! - Chris Benoit (mystery opponent) defeated WWE US Champion Ken Kennedy via submission with the Crippler Crossface to win the title at 16:51 after Kennedy became distracted by the Undertaker at the entrance stage; prior to the bout, Kennedy cut an in-ring promo saying Teddy Long agreed that if he beat his unnamed opponent, a person Long claimed Kennedy had never defeated, he would allow Kennedy to jump to Raw Judgment Day 07 St. Louis, MO Scottrade Center May 20, 2007 - MVP defeated WWE US Champion Chris Benoit in a Best 2 out of 3 falls match at 14:28 to win the title, 2 falls to none; fall #1: MVP pinned Benoit at 8:32 with the Playmaker after Benoit's injured leg went out as he attempted an electric chair; fall #2: MVP pinned Benoit with an inside cradle after kicking Benoit's bad leg; there was a 60-second rest period between falls Backlash 08 Baltimore, MD 1st Mariner Arena April 27, 2008 - Matt Hardy pinned WWE US Champion MVP to win the title at 11:25 with the Twist of Fate after avoiding the boot to the face while in the corner Great American Bash 08 Long Island, NY Nassau Coliseum July 20, 2008 - Shelton Benjamin pinned WWE US Champion Matt Hardy to win the title at 9:35 with the Paydirt after raising his knee to block a moonsault and hitting Hardy in the face Corpus Christi, TX American Bank Center March 17, 2009 Smackdown! - 3/20/09 - MVP pinned WWE US Champion Shelton Benjamin to win the title at 5:20 with the Playmaker after reversing the Paydirt into a Hot Shot Birmingham, AL BJCC June 1, 2009 Raw - Kofi Kingston pinned WWE US Champion MVP to win the title at 11:22 after reversing the champion's attempt to block a victory roll; prior to the bout, a photo was shown of MVP and Sherry Sepherd recently attending the prom at Shepherd's high school; after the bout, MVP congratulated Kingston and handed him the belt Wilkes-Barre, PA Wachovia Arena October 5, 2009 Raw - Mike Mizanin pinned WWE US Champion Kofi Kingston to win the title at 10:44 with the Skull Crushing Finale after the champion lost his balance on the ropes; stipulations stated Mizanin would have to tell the crowd he was awful if he lost; after the bout, Mizanin took the mic and said he was awesome Toronto, Ontario Air Canada Centre May 17, 2010 Raw - Bret Hart defeated WWE US Champion Mike Mizanin to win the title in a No DQ match at 3:55 via submission with the Sharpshooter after WWE Unified Tag Team Champions David Hart Smith & Tyson Kidd hit the Hart Attack; prior to the bout, Miz was shown talking backstage with Jericho; moments later, he took a mic from Josh Matthews and cut his own promo on Hart as he made his way out to the ring, saying he would humiliate and embarass Hart and make him submit to the Sharpshooter; during his entrance, Hart gave his sunglasses to a ringside fan; early in the match, Miz took the mic and said he found some men to counter Smith & Kidd, knowing they would come out; William Regal & Vladimir Kozlov then came ringside, with Smith & Kidd then coming out of the crowd and the four men brawling backstage; moments later, Chris Jericho came out of the crowd, drawing Natalya Neidhart to come out; Smith & Kidd soon returned to the ring; after the match, Hart & the Hart Dynasty celebrated in the ring - 5/24/10: Bret Hart vacated the title after being named the new general manager of Raw. A match between R-Truth and Mike Mizanin was held to determine the new champion. Toledo, OH Huntington Center May 24, 2010 Raw - R-Truth pinned Mike Mizanin at 10:05 with the Lie Detector; stipulations stated the winner would be the new WWE US Champion; during his entrance, Miz cut a promo while walking out to the ring saying he would take back the title that never should have been taken from him Charlotte, NC Time Warner Cable Arena June 14, 2010 Raw - Mike Mizanin defeated WWE US Champion R-Truth, John Morrison, and Zack Ryder at 9:04 when Miz pinned Truth when, after Morrison hit Starship Pain on Truth, Miz attacked Morrison from behind, threw him to the floor, and made the cover; moments before the finish, Ryder hit the Rough Ryder on Truth but was knocked to the floor by Morrison Night of Champions 2010 Chicago, IL AllState Arena September 19, 2010 - Daniel Bryan defeated WWE US Champion Mike Mizanin (w/ Alex Riley) via submission to win the title at 12:29 with the LeBell Lock; during the final moments of the bout, Riley struck the ringpost while charging at Bryan on the floor St. Louis, MO Scottrade Center March 14, 2011 Raw - Sheamus pinned WWE US Champion Daniel Bryan (w/ Gail Kim) to win the title at 9:00 after kicking Bryan in the face as the champion came off the top; stipulations stated Sheamus would quit WWE if he lost; during the ring entrance, Sheamus tried to stop ring announcer Justin Roberts from announcing the stiuplation, showing he was hesitant to keep his word Extreme Rules 2011 Tampa, FL St. Pete Times Forum May 1, 2011 - Kofi Kingston defeated WWE US Champion Sheamus in an unadvertised tables match to win the title at 9:09 after hitting a legdrop off the top rope putting Sheamus through a table on the floor Capital Punishment Washington DC Verizon Center June 19, 2011 - Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated WWE US Champion Kofi Kingston to win the title at 11:05 via submission with the sleeper after Vickie gauged the champion's eyes behind the referee's back, moments after Ziggler avoided the spin kick to the face; late in the bout, the video feed briefly went out resulting in no picture on the screen for several seconds